La Amistad de Bolt y Mittens
by NatsuDragneelx
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, llega la segunda parte de esta historia, bolt y mittens tiene una sorpresa que darse lo cual cambiara sus vidad para siempre
1. La confesion de Bolt

Bueno este es mi primera historia de Bolt, Vere si lo hago mas interesante posible!!. Me gusta la parejita de Bolt Por eso les dedico esta historia Esto ya es cuando ya bolt,mittens y rhino ya llegaron a la casa de Penny .  
Un amor Posible?

El sol salio a las 5:30 am , los rayos del sol tocaron una casa con jardin (La casa de Penny).  
Ella bostesa, luego de eso se cambia y arregla su habitacion.

Mientras en el jardin, un perro blanco con un rayo negro en su cuerpo se estaba despertando luego de un intenso dia de juego con penny en el parque y con rhino en la casa, el era muy habil jugando a las escondidas.

Ah bolt le costaba mucho encontrarlo y eso lo cansaba mucho, y siempre perdia por el cansancio y tiempo.

Luego de Levantarse y de dar un gran bosteso ,se dirige de costumbre a la cocina para su desayuno Normal(Galletas de Perro)  
en eso llega a la cocina y encuentra a la mama de Penny cocinando huevos con Salchichas y Tostadas y por el otro lado el almuerzo de Penny.

El Perro estrella no podia resistirse al holor de la cocina y dio un Ladrido, se percato de que ella no podia oirlo por la radio ladro mas fuerte y ella lo llego a escuchar con difilcutad.  
Sonrio y volteo a verlo

En eso bolt se recuesta girando y agachando las orejas

M.P.- tranquilo amigito, esto es para penny, Ahorita te sirvo

En eso Bolt se para, y agacha la cabeza, ni mittens se podia resistir a ese gesto en su cara, y ella accede a darle dos salchichas,  
con dos huevos enteros,bolt rapidamente se los come con rapides.

Mientras tanto en una colcha en la sala estaba durmiendo Mittens muy tranquila y feliz de la vida que tenia luego de su aventura con bolt ella se preguntaba que hubiera pasado sino hubiera conocido a bolt, a su amigo que la salvo de una soledad eterna en las calles de New York,  
de vivir sin cari o ni amistades y sin familia.

Ella sentia mucho afecto hacia bolt y amedida eso iba creciendo en ella.

En eso llega Rhino, la observo y no pudo resistirse a levantar como lo hace en todas las ma anas Salta encima de Mittens y le susurra en su oido

Rhino.- DESPIERTA!!!!

Mittens dio un gran salto haciendo volar a rhino hasta el sillon, ella estaba muy sorprendida por ese susto,  
Rhino se mataba de la risa viendo la expresion de su rostro

Mittens.- Oye roedor, nunca dejar de despestarme no?, ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso  
Rhino.- Jajajaj deviste ver tu rostro, es muy divertido  
Mittens.- Ja Ja mira como me rio.  
Rhino.- Ah vamos gatita, no puedes aguantar una broma.  
Mittens.- QUUEEEE???? como que broma, siempre me levantantas de ese modo todos los dias  
Rhino.- Jajajaj otra vez jajajaj  
Mittens.- Si que eres rarito Roedor, por cierto no deberias estar viendo television como siempre.  
Rhino.- Ahhh verdad muchas gracias, oye antes de eso no te molestes por eso, es para que te levantes  
Mittens.- Rhino mirame, soy un gato, eso es lo que hacemos siempre, lamernos ,comer, jugar y dormir.  
Rhino.- Si pero siempre levanto a bolt de ese modo y siempre me corretea o me la ladra  
Mittens.- Y seguro yo soy un perro no?  
Rhino.- Mmmm no, pero nunca me atrapa bolt y eso que es rapido  
Mittens suspiro.- Eso es porque siempre tes escondes, pero de mi no te esconderas jamas. Ella lo mira con cara diabolica  
Rhino.- E..eh Mi..Mittens que vas a Hacer?  
Mittens.- Tu que crees, ahora veras. Ella lo empezo a corretear  
Rhino.- no, no de nuevo.

Con bolt en la cocina, el se percata de que alguien le acaricia, era Penny quien ya habia bajado ya lista para su escuela

Penny.- Hola Bolt, Hola mama  
P.M.- Hola hija dormirste bien anoche?  
Penny.- Digamos que si, en eso recuerda a Rhino quien la desperto y empezo a jugar con el.  
Bolt pensando.- Rayoss, porque siempre Penny tiene que irse afuera  
Penny.- Mama, te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
P.M.- Claro hija. Decia eso mientras le daba su alimento a bolt  
Penny.- MMMM bueno ,los animales se pueden enamorar?  
P.M.- Claro hija sino no habria animales en el mundo no crees?  
Penny.- Si pero de otras especies  
P.M.- Ah que quieres llegar con esto hija?.Mirando a bolt y pensando en Mittens  
Penny.- No nada mama  
P.M.- Bueno si, muy pocas veces se enamoran,

Bolt prestaba mas atencion a su plato que en la conversacion.

Penny.- Bueno, pensaba si derrepente Bolt y Mittens se amaban?

En eso bolt capto y se atoro con su comida, luego de comer lo que tenia en su boca, se sonrojo al maximo, estaba mas rojo que el tomate

Bolt pensando.- Q...Q..QUE YO AMO A Mittens, No imposible ella es un gato y yo un perro, es algo ilogico, mejor lo olvido del tema.

En eso la mama de penny le da su agua y nota que bolt esta petrificado, ella lo acaricia y el llega a reacionar, empezo a comer otra vez.

M.P.- Eso no lo sabemos con sertesa hijita, pero si ellos se aman no hay ningun problema ,eso si no traes una perrita aqui jeje.  
Penny.- no lo creo, nadie va a reemplazar a bolt aqui  
M.P.- Dices eso para que esten juntos o porque lo quieres  
Penny.- Las dos cosas

Las dos rieron por un tiempo incluso bolt, solo que el queria mucho a la gata y decidio reir igual que ellas

Luego de 30 munitos, ya penny se habia ido de la casa y la mama de Penny se fue a trabajar en el centro comercial.  
La casa estaba solo los 3 compa eros.

Bolt aun estaba pertubado por la conversacion y decidio ir a descansar afuera, en eso ve que rhino esta en el suelo respirando mucho

Bolt.- Rhino?? que pasa amigo  
Rhino.- Bolt escondeme rapido, solo es cuestion de que me encuentre  
Bolt.- Quien te va a encontrar?  
Rhino.- Mittens!!!  
Bolt.- escondente en la casa, debajo del colchon donde duerme ella  
Rhino.- Muchas gracias amigo.

En eso llega la gata

Mittens.- Oye orejon, haz visto al roedor  
Bolt.- No gatita, te lo quieres comer  
Mittens.- ja que gracioso bolt  
Bolt.- Jejej bueno ya vuelvo luego, tengo que ir a tomar aire fresco  
Mittens.- pero si estamos afuera  
Bolt.- Ah cierto

en eso mittens se dirige a la casa cuando...

Bolt.- Oye mittens

Ella rapidamente boltea a verlo, y le da una sonrilla, cosa que hizo que bolt se sonrojara mucho, se le acerco curiosamente .

Mittens.- Que Ocurre Bolt, el gato te comio la lengua eh  
Bolt saliendo de shock.- Ehh Ehh no no es eso

Bolt no podia aguantar las ganas de decirle cuanto la quiere y decidio llenarse de valor y decirle de una vez por todas

Bolt pensando.- Vamos bolt tu eres fuerte, tienes que hacer, solo di te amo y listo, pero esos hermosos ojos y esa linda sonrisa me ponen nersioso  
Mittens pensando.- MMmm que le sucedera, porque estara rojo, UN MINUTO NO SERA QUE EL, no no creo el nunca se fijaria en mi  
Bolt.- Mittens yo te quiero decir que  
Mittens.- Que cosa bolt, vamos dilo Ya  
Bolt.- T...Te amo

Mittens no sabia ni que decir, sentia todo su cuerpo nervioso, estaba en estado de shock, no sabia ni que decir,su mejor amigo se estaba declarando

Mittens.- Creo que dijiste lo que creo que dijistes  
Bolt.- Si ,te amo

Ella rapidamente lo abraza y empieza a sollozar, ella estaba muy contenta con el, finalmente era completamente feliz ,habia encontrado el amor de su vida

Mittens.- De verdad me amas bolt  
Bolt la abrazo.- Claro que si, desde que llegamos aqui te empeze a amar como nunca  
Mittens.- Yo tambien te amo mucho bolt

Ella empezo a ronronearle y abrazarle mas fuerte, ellos dos se abrazaron muy fuerte,luego de eso se miraron fijamente y se unieron en un profundo beso de amor lo cual duro 1 minuto y se separaron para tomar aire Ellos no sabian que un roedor los estaba observando desde la ventana muy feliz del suceso, y feliz de que ellos dos esten junto

Rhino.- Que lindo, esto es muy mejor que el amor de los humanos, ahora solo falta los bebes nomas jaj

Ya llegando la noche ,penny se fue a dormir pero noto algo raro no pudo ver a bolt en su cuarto ni afuera, ella se dirige a la sala y ve a bolt con su amada durmiendo juntos estaban muy pegados, la cola de la gata estaba encorrada con la otra cola del perro

Penny.- Mama no son lindos!!. Vez Siempre tengo razon en todo  
M.P.- Si son muy lindo, vamos a dormir ya debemos dejarlos descansar, mañana tienen mucho de que hablar ellos dos  
Penny.- Ok buenas noches mama. Se dirigio donde bolt y mittens."Buena noche tortolitos". Y se fue a dormir

Fin...

P.D: Ojala les alla gustado mucho, aunque es muy corto ,la segundo historia la hare mas largas Chauu


	2. Sorpresas Agradables

Hola amigos, después de mucho tiempo regreso para continuar esta historia, antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a anhell, appo 99 y a Shadow Darklight por dejar sus reviews, eso me ayuda a animarme ha hacer esta segunda parte, no pensaron que haría una segunda parte pero la hice al final. Disfrútenla

**Parte 2**

Paso un Año después de que bolt confesara sus sentimientos a Mittens y que ellos estuvieran como pareja, habían sucedido algunas cosas extrañas pero nada que afecte su relación.

Rhino ya sabia de su noviazgo y los felicito por ese hecho, lo cual bolt y Mittens se alegraron y lo abrazaron.

Estaba amaneciendo en el cielo azul, los rayos del sol tocaron la casa de penny en donde bolt estaba descansando con penny en su cama, abajo en la sala Rhino estaba viendo los episodios de Bob esponja mientras comía su cereal.

Bob: Alguna vez escucharon los grandes dientes que son las ardillas

Los peces: ¿Porque?

Bob: porque son muy tontas, jajajá

Rhino: jajajaj ese Bob nunca deja de hacerme reír

Mientras tanto en una canasta esta descansando Mittens, ella estaba muy feliz no por el hecho de tener una familia sino que tendrá un futuro posible con bolt, pero los rayos del sol lograron despertar a la gata. En eso se dirige a la sala donde estaba Rhino.

Mittens: Ey ratón, disfrutando de las caricaturas

Rhino: Si, es muy divertido verlos por las mañanas, deberías hacerlo alguna vez

Mittens: Si claro, algún día cuando te despegues del sofá

Rhino: Ja ja que graciosa estas

Mittens: tranquilo amiguito, voy a ir a la cocina a beber algo

Con bolt

El perro medio dormido bostezo y decidió despertar a Penny a lamidas

Penny: Jajaja basta bolt me haces cosquillas

En eso Penny se vistió y se fue directo al baño, bolt se fue a ver a Mittens la cual la encontró en la cocina.

Bolt: Hola lindura, como esta mi gatita

Mittens simplemente le sonrío y le lamió la mejilla

Mittens: muy bien mi lindo perrito, a mira parece que la mama de penny ahora salchichas

Bolt babeando: ¿Dónde donde? Estoy hambriento.

Mittens: -.- nunca cambiaras, bueno será mejor que comas algo porque sino terminaras comiéndome a mi

Bolt mirándola juguetonamente: Eso quisieras tú

Mittens: je bueno nos vemos amor. En eso le lame otra vez y se va a la sala

En eso penny baja y saluda a su mama y ve a bolt todo hambriento lo cual dio una sonrisa y le dio una parte de su desayuno a bolt

Pero lo que penny no sabía es que Bolt lo miraba con gratitud, no por la comida sino porque aquella conversación que tubo con su madre, cambia la vida de Bolt, a una mas alegre y pacifica, de no ser por ella, talvez no estaría con Mittens. El comió su parte y se fue donde Mittens para darle una sorpresa a su amada, pero ella también le tenía a una sorpresa preparada.

Bolt: Mittens ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo

Mittens: Muy bien vamos

Se fueron al patio y Bolt entro a una habitación que anteriormente había sido sellada por penny para que entren ratones. En eso bolt saca Bara, Mittens estaba algo confusa por lo que hacia bolt, pero ella en eso ve en que esa Bara era algo que bolt no estaba buscando, en eso saca una foto donde luego bolt guío a Mittens a un pequeño jardín oculto, en eso bolt pone la foto hay .

Bolt: Bueno ve a buscarla, y te encontraras con la sorpresa

Mittens: ¿seguro que no estas jugando conmigo?

Bolt: Claro que no, ve vamos

En eso Mittens va y encuentra la foto, pero ella se queda muy asombrada al ver esa foto, es el día cuando bolt, Rhino y Mittens había formado su familia con penny y en eso ve una flor única, era un flor muy roja y amarilla el tipo de flor que le gusta a Mittens y en eso voltio y abrazo a bolt..

Bolt: Lo hice para ti, cuando me dijiste que te gustaban esas rosas, cuide y la protegí hasta que floreciera, y sabes que es lo mejor.

Mittens pensando: que cosa

Bolt sonriendo: que floreció cuando tú y yo nos volvimos pareja

Mittens estaba muy contenta con el regalo de su pareja, tanto que lo abrazo tumbándolo en el pasto, ahora era turno de Mittens.

Mittens: Bolt ahora tengo un regalo para ti, es algo muy importante

Bolt: mmm que será, mmmmmm, pues que es linda

Mittens le dio una sonrisa nunca vista a bolt y lo cual el se dio cuenta de que Mittens estaba….

Bolt sorprendido: ¿Estas preñada?

Mittens: Si, vamos a ser padres muy pronto

Bolt: OH, es el mejor obsequio de todos, te amo mucho Mittens

Mittens: Y yo a ti mi bolt

En eso ellos dos se abrazaron y se fueron a la sala a contarle todo a Rhino, lo cual el se quedo medio tontuelo y luego se alegro mucho .

Rhino: Ahora seremos felices todos, con los nuevos miembros de la familia

Bolt: Tú lo haz dicho amigo, seres muy felices

En eso ellos vivieron tranquilos, sin ningún problema, y cuando nacieron los hijos del bolt y Mittens, fue el mejor momento de ellos.

Bolt: Que lindos, te quiero mucho Mittens

Mittens: Y yo te amo, gracias por todo bolt, por darme tu amor y familia

Y al final ellos dos se recostaron para descansar con su descendencia y la noche

Fin

Bueno esto fue un poco largo, pero espero les haya gustado mucho, pronto hare otra historia, referente a balto, nos vemos


End file.
